


A Pleasant Evening

by allidoissin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: DomPapyrus, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Established Relationship, Fontcest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sans has a good time, Seriously its just fucking, Shower Sex, Skeletons Fucking, So does Papyrus, SubSans, after the resets, all aboard the sin train, surface fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allidoissin/pseuds/allidoissin
Summary: Papyrus and Sans indulge in some shower sex! This is pretty much just smut... skeleton smut. Aw yeah.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first time writing smut of any kind and for some reason I wanted to give fontcest a go. Because you know, why not? What’s wrong with some sexy skelly bros fucking the shit out of each other? Tell me what you think, good, bad, meh! Thanks for reading!  
> I now has a tumblr so we'll see how that goes: https://allidoissinfam.tumblr.com/

A Pleasant Evening

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

              “Papyrus, you coming up to shower?” Sans called from the bathroom as he turned the tap on. The showerhead sputtered a few times before finally maintaining a stable water pressure _. I really need to take a look at the pipes,_ Sans thought as he walked back into the bedroom slowly shrugging out of his blue hoodie and tossing it onto the bed. _The water heater too, damn thing takes forever to warm up._

               “COMING SANS!”

               He heard the loud voice of his brother and the creaking of the stairs as the taller skeleton made his way toward the bedroom. Sans chuckled and began stripping off the rest of his clothes while also fumbling with his phone. 

               “THE NEXT TIME WE GO TO THE STORE WE NEED TO PICK UP MILK… and Oreos. Definitely Oreos.” Papyrus rounded the doorway into the bedroom, his voice dropping in volume respectably. He was already pulling off the orange sweater Sans had gotten him for Christmas. “Even if they are terrible for your health, they are alarmingly delicious.”

               Sans snorted and turned towards his brother, his face buried in his phone. “we’re out of ketchup too, which is a horrible affront to all monster kind,” he exclaimed with mock exasperation, not looking up from the bright LED screen. He quickly typed up a response to Anne about helping install electronics on the microscope at the Mt. Ebott Observatory before he noticed Papyrus had not made any further comment or had moved for the past few seconds. Sans blinked and glanced up at his brother.

               Papyrus had fixed him with a rather endearing look, a light dusting of orange decorating his high cheekbones. His dark eye sockets roamed up and down the smaller skeletons naked body, a hint of lust beginning to permeate through. Sans had long since lost any self-conscious feelings around his brother after they had started their physical relationship. Papyrus would always hold him so gently and caress every part of him with such raw sincerity that any embarrassment Sans felt would be quickly chased away.  Even still, the intense look Papyrus had fixed Sans with left him lightly blushing blue and quick to break the silence.

               “what’s a matter bro? skelly got your tongue?” he said with a slightly nervous grin as Papyrus closed the distance between them.

               “Nothing and that was horrible Sans,” the taller skeleton stated as his wrapped his arms around his smaller brother. “You just look really good right now.” He moved his head to the crook of Sans’ neck and shoulder and began gently kissing and nipping at the sensitive vertebrae there. “Then again,” Papyrus said quietly as his hands began caressing along his brother’s spine and ribs. “You always look good to me”.

               Sans rapidly became putty due to Papyrus’ ministrations. Whenever his brother would speak to him in that quiet, seductive tone that so contrasted with his normal bubbly loudness Sans’ soul would begin to flush and swirl with excited magic. He groaned as Papyrus’ hands began to drift lower, instantly forgetting about his phone as it fell to the carpet and wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck.

               Sans yelped when Papyrus suddenly grasped his upper femurs and jerked up depositing him unceremoniously on the bed. Sans grasped at the sheets as Papyrus moved his oral attentions to his sternum conjuring a warm, orange colored tongue that slithered out from between his teeth.  The magically created muscle began eagerly tasting and lapping its way further south, drawing light gasps from the smaller skeleton.

               _He’s getting really good at this_ , Sans thought fuzzily when Papyrus’ hands began gently caressing his iliums, rubbing circles into the sensitive bones. Pleasure warmed through his body dancing up and down his spine and flushing his face and joints with writhing blue magic. Papyrus continuously moved his digits, gently rubbing at Sans’ pubis on one side and ischium on the other. Sans’ lower anatomy immediately began to heat with the friction, building magic starting to writhe and coalesce.  Within seconds a throbbing cunt manifested itself below his pubis.

               Sans moved to sit up on his elbows, panting slightly and watching with rapt attention as Papyrus maneuvered himself further between his legs. The taller skeleton pulled back briefly to kneel at the edge of the bed grasping Sans’ femurs and moving them to rest on his shoulders. He leaned forward taking in the heat and musky scent of his brother’s conjured opening pausing to glance up at the wavering eyelights that stared back.

               Slowly, almost too slowly, Papyrus’ tongue dragged up the slit of Sans’ conjured magic gently rounding the clit at the top. Sans shuddered and shut his eye sockets as pleasure wracked his frame, his soul pulsing and brightening beneath his sternum. Papyrus closed his eye sockets and continued his assault, his warm tongue deftly exploring the wet folds, dancing around the tight entrance. Sans collapsed onto his back, moaning wantonly, fisting the sheets as he writhed in pleasure.

               “bro, mmmf, we’re hah, wasting water…” Sans stuttered.

               Papyrus ceased his explorations for a moment. “Probably not even warm yet,” he murmured and delivered another long lick to Sans’ clit. “God Sans, you taste incredible.” He suddenly dove back into his task at hand with fervor, wrapping his tongue around the sensitive nub and sucking hard.

               Sans cried out at the rapid change of pace, his back arching off the bed. White hot pleasure jolted up his spine and through his bones, heat continuously building towards a swift peak. “f-fuck Paps!” he hissed, eye sockets squeezed shut as he began to unravel. His soul pulsed and burned underneath his heaving ribcage. With a final cry Sans’ hips jerked as his orgasm gripped his body, sending electric waves of ecstasy crashing through him.

               Papyrus grasped his brother’s femurs when he felt Sans cum, lapping up the flood of juices that surged forth. Sans shuddered and trembled at the aftershocks of his orgasm as Papyrus slowed his tongue’s motions, drawing out his ecstasy further. Sans panted harshly, his bones slick with sweat and relaxed his spine back onto the bed as he began to come down from his high.

               “Paps that was…” he gasped and moaned. _He’s not stopping. Oh God._

               Papyrus had continued to slowly move his tongue through Sans’ folds, now gently prodding at the dripping entrance. Sans twitched and groaned, little shocks of overstimulated pleasure jolting his body. He whined loudly when Papyrus pushed his tongue into his tight entrance, caressing the quivering walls.

               Through their experimentations Papyrus had learned a few tricks when it came to his magically conjured tongue. He had learned he could lengthen and thicken the magic at will, much to the delight of his brother. So when he did exactly that, extending his tongue further into Sans’ opening and thickened the warm appendage, Sans practically thrashed and bucked at the onslaught of sensation. He groaned and cried out in earnest as Papyrus sped up his motions seeking that one spot nestled deep inside that would force his brother to cum.

               Papyrus didn’t know what drove him on except the fact that he loved hearing Sans gasp and moan his name into the dark room. His own magic had begun building in his loins as soon as he began pleasuring Sans and had quickly coalesced into a throbbing hard member trapped in his pants. He ignored his own needs for now as he continued ravishing his older brother pushing his tongue around until he felt Sans shudder violently when he pressed a certain area. Sans let out a loud stuttering cry of pleasure, his hips twitching of their own accord. Papyrus moved his hands under his hips to help still him and pressed harder against that spot, his tongue rapidly moving against Sans’ walls.

               “f-f-fuck, Pappppyyyruussss!!!” Sans wailed as his second orgasm surged through him like a hurricane. His back arched off the bed again almost to the point of breaking, his whole body trembling with agonizing ecstasy. His soul pulsed and flared brilliantly once again underneath his sternum.

               Papyrus gently withdrew his tongue from Sans’ entrance returning to its normal size and shape back in his mouth. He licked at his teeth removing the blue essence of his older brother’s magic and savored the tangy, sweet taste of his release. Sans collapsed back onto the bed, still moaning and twitching as aftershocks fluttered through his body. Papyrus released his brother’s femurs and rose up to his full height looking down at the shuddering mess of bones in front of him. A sense of pride gripped him at how utterly wrecked Sans looked right now, his face flushed with blue magic, eye sockets shut tight, panting gently.

               Papyrus leaned over his brother placing his hands on either side of his head and trailed skeleton kisses up his sternum. He pressed his still clothed and now achingly hard conjured member to Sans’ mound, feeling the wetness and heat through the fabric. Sans cracked his eye sockets open as Papyrus reached his mouth, his own mouth opening and his blue tongue clashing with orange as they kissed. Sans wrapped his shaking arms around his brother’s neck, digits digging into the broad shoulder blades, deepening the kiss. Papyrus pulled back and rested his forehead against Sans’, his eye sockets boring into him radiating love and warmth.

               “I love you,” Papyrus said quietly, bringing a hand up to stroke his cheek.

               “i love you too,” Sans returned with a relaxed grin. Their mouths met again in a passionate kiss and Papyrus ground his hard length into Sans further. Sans withdrew from the kiss with a chuckle.

               “hate to uh, _penetrate_ the moment but it seems like someone needs a little relief,” he said with a grin.

               “Oh my God Sans. Really?” Papyrus groaned and rolled his eye sockets at the horrible pun. Papyrus drew back from his chuckling brother and began undoing his pants, hissing in pleasure as his erection was finally freed from its fabric prison. The long tapered cock glowed with Papyrus’ signature orange colored magic and already sported a bead of pre cum at the tip.

               Sans shuddered at the unveiling of the glorious member, already anticipating having the pulsing rod inside of him. He didn’t have to wait long. Papyrus stroked himself slowly his eye sockets never leaving his brother’s face, watching as a predatory look of lust lit up Sans’ face. His smile widened and he gently grasped Sans’ hips, lining himself up with the blue conjured entrance. He slowly pushed in, groaning as inch by inch his brother’s walls gave way, enveloping his cock in tight, wet heat. Sans gasped and moaned at the pleasurable intrusion, trembling slightly until Papyrus finally rested fully against his pubis. The two monsters paused for a moment, both breathing steadily and simply enjoying the feeling of being filled and being surrounded by warmth.

               “Wrap your arms back around my neck,” Papyrus said as he leaned over Sans once again. The shorter skeleton did as asked and gasped when Papyrus grasped him under his femurs and lifted him up. Sans tightened his grip around his neck and wrapped his legs around his younger brother’s spine finding footholds along the backs of his pelvic bones. Papyrus stepped out of his pants now pooled on the carpet and began walking toward the bathroom, grunts of pleasure leaving him as the motions caused his member to slide deliciously against Sans’ walls.

               Sans moaned and buried his head into the crook of his brother’s shoulder, each step causing a jolt of fresh pleasure to curl up his spine. He was still sensitive from the two previous orgasms, his walls continuously fluttered around the subtly shifting member. As they reached the bathroom Sans was pleased to feel the warm humidity of a piping hot shower, fleetingly glad the water heater had done its job.

               Papyrus stepped into the warm spray of the showerhead, shielding Sans from the spray with his back. He gently pushed Sans up against the shower wall, Sans flinching slightly at the semi cool tile on his spine. Papyrus nuzzled the side of his brother’s skull, his orange tongue licking at his cheek and then neck, prodding the sensitive discs in between the vertebrae. He began a slow pace, pulling his cock from Sans’ slick folds and gently pushing back in.

               Sans moaned loudly at the motions, feeling the hot member slide out and back in at a leisurely pace. He tilted his head further to the side to allow Papyrus greater access to his neck and trembled when his brother began to speed up his thrusts. Sans was quickly reduced to a shuddering, groaning mess, his eye sockets screwed shut in pleasure.

               Papyrus groaned as he continued his rhythmic thrusting, the feeling of Sans’ hot, slick walls around his aching member nothing short of heaven. Papyrus gripped Sans’ upper femurs harder and suddenly began a rapid pace, causing the smaller skeleton to cry out in shock and scrabble at Papyrus’ shoulder blades. Each thrust dragged a broken exclamation of ecstasy from Sans’ mouth. When Papyrus’ cock suddenly hit that very sensitive place deep inside his conjured magic Sans practically howled. When it happened again on the very next thrust Sans jolted sharply and canted his hips forward. On the third time Sans’ skeletal body locked up, shuddering violently as another orgasm bolted through him. His walls clamped down on Papyrus’ thrusting member, milking his cock. A broken cry of pleasure escaped his mouth.

               Papyrus gasped at the feeling of Sans’ release around his throbbing magic. It felt so impossibly good and he hadn’t even cum yet. Liquid heat pulsed around his throbbing member, the combination of their magic interacting in such a manner causing electricity to burn through his bones. He pushed through the rapidly undulating walls still fucking his brother with abandon, blindly seeking his own pleasure. Sans practically sobbed at the overstimulation of his thrusts, his body shaking fiercely in Papyrus’ hold.

               “P-pap-yrus, p-please… i-i c-ant, anymore…” Sans whimpered as Papyrus continued his almost brutal pace.

               “A-almost there S-sans,” Papyrus stuttered, gasping in ecstasy. “Just a l-little m-m-more.”

               Papyrus pumped faster and harder, his own release rapidly approaching. His cock pulsed and shuddered within the quivering walls of his brother’s magic and he gasped and groaned as he neared his end. Sans weakly moaned and sobbed as white hot ecstasy continued to assault his frame with his brother’s rocking motions. Papyrus grasped his femurs even harder, almost to the point of bruising and powered into Sans’ cunt as his orgasm finally hit. He cried out in pleasure as he released inside of Sans’ throbbing walls. At the same time he closed his teeth and bit down on Sans’ shoulder to muffle his cries of ecstasy and rutted into the overwhelming heat.

               Sans threw back his head, almost cracking his skull against the tile and screamed. Yet another orgasm ripped through him, shattering his sense of being. His conjured magic gripped Papyrus’ cock hard as if begging the exquisite torture to end. Papyrus pumped him a few more times, slowing with each thrust, attempting to draw out his pleasure longer. Sans’ body went slack in his grip, his head lolling forward and resting on his shoulder, body twitching with pleasurable aftershocks.

               Papyrus shuddered and leaned their weight into the shower wall, careful to not press to hard. He breathed harshly, trembling under the now lukewarm spray of the showerhead and felt his release begin to dribble down out of Sans’ cunt and around his cock. He slowly withdrew his member from those quivering walls, hissing at the pleasurable sensation. He watched as Sans’ magic disappeared from between his legs and dispelled his own with a content sigh.

               “Sans? Are you alright?” Papyrus asked breathlessly as his gently shifted his grip on the smaller skeleton. No response. “Sans?” Papyrus looked at his brother’s face, concern settling in his nonexistent stomach. _Asleep? Wowie, I really tuckered him out,_ Papyrus thought with a small grin when he witnessed the absolutely peaceful and content expression on his brother’s face.

               Papyrus shifted around in the spray of the shower quickly rinsing Sans and himself off before cutting off the tap and stepping out of the tub. He gingerly toweled both of them off using one free hand and carried Sans back to the bed. Exhaustion had begun setting in as soon as he had stepped out of the shower. Papyrus carefully lay Sans beneath the sheets and crawled into bed next to him wrapping his arms around his older brother. Sans shifted and groaned his eye sockets cracking open slightly.

               “whoa,” he said tiredly, his usual smile stretched a bit wider. “i think that’s the third time you’ve fucked me unconscious.”

               “Language! And um, sorry about that,” Papyrus said giving him an apologetic look. “I don’t really know what came over me.”

               “don’t ever apologize for that. that was incredible.” Sans yawned and snuggled in closer, his eye sockets slipping shut. “i love you Papyrus.”

               “I love you too Sans,” Papyrus replied. “We’ll have to take an actual shower in the morning, okay?” Instead of a response Papyrus was greeted by the gentle sound of his brother’s steady breathing. Papyrus sighed and smiled, clutching Sans closer to him, his own eye sockets drifting shut.

               “Goodnight Sans.”


End file.
